The Penn State (PS) TCORS is a sustained transdisciplinary initiative between the PS Colleges of Medicine (CoM) and Health and Human Development (HHD) to create a competency-based multidisciplinary Tobacco Regulatory Science Center that will leverage the infrastructure, curriculum, and faculty in one of the largest public universities in the nation with an outstanding reputation for preparing and advancing the next generation of clinical and basic scientists. Our TCORS training capacity and reach is significantly enhanced through a partnership with George Washington University (GWU) bringing expertise on applied tobacco policy and regulation, extending this training to the Nation's Capital. We propose a training program that is comprehensive in scope; targeted to training pre-doctoral students, postdoctoral fellows/junior faculty and professionals using a step-wise, individualized program that will include an online World Campus option and on-site traditional classroom settings at PSU with a secondary site at GWU. The basis of our training model is its specialty focused education and research ranging from biobehavioral models of addiction, pharmacology and molecular biomarkers relevant to use of tobacco products, public health models of tobacco-related harm and policy, to tobacco control interventions, communication sciences, and community engagement. Our program includes four fundamental components: 1) a curriculum in tobacco regulatory science, research, policy, and ethics; 2) career development with a full-range from college and university-wide relationships, resources, and experiences; 3) an individual mentored research or training project; and 4) an online World Campus that bridges both PSU campuses (Hershey and University Park) and available to all TCORS sites. Over the five year TCORS award period, we will train at 4 PSU pre-doctoral students (trainees), 4 PSU post-doctoral fellows/junior faculty (scholars), and extend our training program to other TCORS sites and to our GWU partner site location to train scientists and working professionals in years 04 and 05.